Alphabet Soup
by ravexgates
Summary: Alphabet type challenge focusing on Rose and the Tenth Doctor during their travels through time and space in the TARDIS.
1. A is for Abyss

**A/N: So this originally started out as a random word from the first letter of the alphabet challenge, and I wasn't planning on posting this, but I figure since I've put the time in I might as well let others read it. I REALIZE IT IS HORRIBLE, but of you review, please be gentle! Thanks for clicking on this.**

**A is for Abyss**

Everyone said I was crazy for following a complete strange through time and space, that I would regret it the rest of my life, regret being taken away from home, friends and family, but what they didn't understand is that I would have regretted not going. Leaving to go with the Doctor was the greatest thing I could have done, so many adventures and seeing things that people only dreamed about, but never got to reach out and touch. I witnessed the surrender at Appomattox, the treaty of Versailles being signed, I help prevent many international wars, why would I ever give any of that up just to sit at home and wonder just what I was going to wear the next morning. Why give up all the people I met and the lives I was saving and even shaping with just my presence in these places, why give up, what I considered the best job in the world.

Any normal person wouldn't randomly be contemplating about why exactly they had made the choices they did, but when one is on the edge of a cliff staring down at a never ending abyss, one tends to think about how they got there.

"Doctor, how exactly are we going to get out of here?" I questioned mentally telling myself over and over again not to look down. I wasn't afraid of heights, but when you know for certain that there is no end in sight to said abyss, one questions whether that would make you afraid of heights.

"Working on it" I watched the Doctor as he fiddled with his sonic screwdriver. I leaned up against the cliff we were standing on and focused on my breathing and the sonic sound of the Doctor's device.

"It's not working" He almost sang in frustration. He studied the cliff face and then glared at his screwdriver. I had to hold in my laughter as he continued to look from the cliff to his screwdriver and then arch his left eyebrow in frustration.

"I'm not sure that is going to be much help, rock don't really have locks and such" I looked over at him and he glanced in my direction and gave me a brilliant smile before going back to his work, "And what exactly was that smile for?" I question afraid of what he was concocting over there.

"The thing is, this is not a cliff, we aren't standing on anything actually, we are floating, floating like birds on a breeze, this is all an illusion, though you would still die if you stepped off, but all an illusion" He trailed off on his last few words as he continued to find a way out of this 'illusion' that we were trapped in.

"An illusion, how is that possible, if we were floating wouldn't we feel like we were you know floating" I turned my body the best I could on the small 'cliff side' we were on and focused all of my attention on the doctor.

"The Bassyic are well known for their cliff illusions, it is their prison, thought I can't think of a single thing I did to anger them, must have been you" He nonchalantly chattered on as I rolled my eyes at his accusation.

"Oh yes, the Doctor can do no wrong, but if something goes wrong Rose must have done it" I groaned and rolled my eyes once again.

"Precisely!" He exclaimed and I almost went falling forward at the suddenness of his loud voice.

"What?" I asked and he ignored me and fiddled with his screwdriver. It was just like the Doctor to randomly yell for no reason and then concentrate on something entirely different, but sometimes I wished he would stay on topic and not freak out at random intervals. I sighed to myself at the thought, but I suppose if he didn't do those things he wouldn't be the Doctor.

"Would ya hurry it up over there" I grumbled getting tired of this fake cliff and the fake abyss that continued to threaten me. Suddenly there was a very loud crumbling sound and I glanced around to see just what had happened and couldn't find anything out of place. I didn't think anything of it and continued to let the Doctor work on our escape plan, but it wasn't until I felt my feet slowly being pushed away from the cliff that I realized what the crumbling noise was.

"Um, Doctor, the cliff edge" I looked down and it was getting smaller and smaller beneath my feet.

"Is getting smaller yes, I'm working on that too" He continued to use his screwdriver as he shuffled along the cliff side.

"Doctor, it's getting to be really hard to stand on here" I informed him and he glanced at me quickly.

"Ah, found it" He looked back when the cliff side made a very odd noise and proceeded to move his screwdriver around the area.

"Why did it have to be a great abyss" I grumbled under my breath and I looked down into the never ending darkness. If I was going to die, this wasn't all that bad of a way to go, granted no one would know I died, and maybe it wouldn't be the best to die by illusion.

"The Bassyics, their name is partly an anagram for Abyss, they have a strange allure to using them, this is the first time I've seen one, it's quite impressive" I listened to the Doctor's voice as I continued to look down at the deep space that was soon to consume me.

"Can we admire their handy work when I'm not about to fall to my death, thanks appreciate it" I looked over to where the Doctor had been and was confused when he was no longer standing there.

"Well, are you coming?" He popped his head out of the cliff and looked at me with wide eyes and a small smirk on his face. I shook my head at the audacity of the Doctor and slowly made my way to the opening. I was just about to step into the opening in the cliff when the small ledge I had been standing on finally disappeared from beneath my feet and I started to fall. I closed my eyes and just waited for some sort of impact, but when I opened my eyes I was shocked to be sitting on a hard floor and unscathed.

"Well, that was easier than it looked" I looked to the left to see the Doctor standing in front of a very broken piece of equipment and admiring his handy work, "So, are you ready to be on our way, they will not be too happy that I smashed their illusioner, illusionist, illusion maker, not sure what they call this thing" He pondered for a few moments.

"Well whatever they called it, it's smashed and for good reasons" I stood up and started to walk out of the room we had ended up in.

"Halt!" A Bassyic held out his jagged hand signaling for me to stop, "Once again you have disgraced our planet, death you two will be sentenced to" He spoke again and the rustic sound of his voice reminded me of two rocks rubbing together and it gave me the chills.

"I believe, we can't stay for that, we really should be on our way" The Doctor looked around the room as if he was making sure he grabbed everything we had come with.

"No argument, death" The Bassyic showed no expression as I reached out for me, I dodged it hand, but when I looked closely at the skin it looked almost like rock, these people had some serious obsessions with cliffs and abyss'. As I looked up into the orange eyes of my assailant I was almost hypnotized by the strangeness of the face and how it portrayed no emotions. Before the Bassyic could regain its' composure and reach for me again, the Doctor crouched down beside me and laced his fingers with mine.

"Run!" He exclaimed and the next thing I knew my legs were hauling me up from my previous crouched position and were hurling me forward and the Doctor and I started to run. I couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of such an action, it never failed that every time the Doctor and I went on an adventure, it always ended with us running away from something. We finally stopped running and everything seemed fine, that was until we were some how surrounded by Bassyics with no chance of escaping.

"You and your puny human have been charged with disgracing the rocks of Bassy and destroying out illusioneer" The king of the Bassyics bellowed as he approached us.

"Illusioneer, that's what it's called" The Doctor mentally kicked himself as he finally figured out what the contraption that he had destroyed was called.

"How do you plead?" The King asked and for a second I thought that if we said not guilty he would wave his hand and we would be set free, but nothing was ever that simple.

"Not guilty" The Doctor shrugged offsetting his head and seemed to be trying to read the expressions of the people encircling us.

"Overruled, guilty!" The king bellowed and his soldiers started marching in towards us.

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled, "What kind of a system is this, that is no proper trial, where are my peers, you must find humans and time lords, before you can prosecute us, and as I am the last of the time lords, this trial cannot happen, so I demand you let us go" The Doctor had stepped forward and was slowly approaching the King as he went on his rant of a speech. I smirked as I watched the man in front of me plead for not only his own life, but mine as well, he was so charismatic and odd, that it was strange for anyone to actually tell him no, and most of the time when told no the Doctor just got angry. The king continued to sit there perplexed by the argument the Doctor had brought up and the Doctor took this as a defeat and pivoted on his heel and turned to face me.

"This way Rose" He held out his hand to me and I looked to my left and then to my right and didn't see any movements coming from the soldiers around me. After reassuring myself that I wasn't going to be attacked as soon as I took a step I rushed over to the Doctor and grabbed his hand.

"You really should evolve and invent emotions, and honestly a better name for your illusion machine" The Doctor spoke to the King as I walked a little ahead of him and stopped waiting for him to catch up. We walked hand in hand as we made our way back to the TARDIS and I finally heaved a sigh of relief as we were finally safe from immanent danger. The Doctor finally let go of my hand to take out the TARDIS key and fiddled with the hole in the door and I swept my eyes across our surroundings just in case. As soon as the Doctor had the door to the TARDIS unlocked and open I rushed in and took a deep breath, smelling the scent of what I considered my home. I sighed softly to myself as I sat down on the chair that sat just off of the control panel and looked around the bigger on the inside spaceship. My eyes slithered over every inch of the room before finally landing on the captain of it all as he spun dials and flipped switches on the control panel. I would be lying to myself if I said he wasn't one of the reasons I stuck around all this time. I would also be lying to myself if I said that I didn't instantly fall in love with everything that was the Doctor, he was so mysterious and eccentric.

"Past, present, future?" The Doctor turned around and asked me and I had to break the concentration on my feelings for him that I had focused on.

"Surprise me" I smirked and he arched his left eyebrow and scanned me with his wide eyes and the crazy gaze that was being reflected back at be through my eyes made me bubbly inside and I knew right then, some people may think I'm crazy for going on adventures with such a strange man, but I wouldn't trade 51 billion years of life, if it meant I would never meet the man looking at me the way he was right then.

**A/N: Again sorry it sucks, but there it is, hope if you did read you didn't hate it too much, don't think a lot of Doctor Who fics and such will be in my future, but you never know.**


	2. The Temptation of an Apple

**A/N: So I decided to kind of make this a story, don't know how many parts I am going to make it, but here is part two. It Sucks don't worry it's not just you.**

**The Temptation of an Apple**

We were hurtling through time and space in the TARDIS as I sat on the seat just out of reach of the control panel, The Doctor was in one of the many rooms in the TARDIS doing god knows what as I relaxed and listened to the cosmic noises the spaceship made. The TARDIS was always a magnificent puzzle to me, from the outside, a simple Police Public Call Box, but on the inside a vast amount of rooms and gadgets that only a time lord would know what to do with. While it was still a puzzle to me, I considered it my home, the place where at the end of a rough day running away from people who want to kill me I can go and put my feet up like The Doctor did so casually on the control panel. As I thought about it I tried to reach my feet onto the panel to try and lounge back, but alas my feet were mere inches shy. I grumbled a few things under my breath and sat up straight in my seat, I was juggling a few options around in my head when my concentration was soon interrupted.

"What are your thoughts on the Peloponnesian War?" The Doctors voice floated in as I searched for the source of his voice.

"Was assigned a book on it once, but that's all" I finally spotted The Doctor walking in and he seemed preoccupied as he so often did with things going on in his mind.

"Right, too much like a school field trip" His brow furrowed and he seemed to be trying to grab a thought as it went floating by.

"Doctor" I finally interrupted his silence after about five minutes of him standing there with the same look on his face.

"Ah yes, where was I, destination, right" He paused and walked over to the control panel and pulled out his glasses so he could get a better look, "The Peloponnesian War was so dull, where to instead" He tapped his finger on the metal making a slight pinging noise as he pondered his thoughts.

"We could-" The Doctor shushed me with a multitude of different noises that I couldn't help but shake my head at.

"I'm choosing, you had your chance, we've been to that war, creepy gas masks, not going back" He rambled on to himself as I continued to sit there, my eyes started to wander around the expanse ceiling of the TARDIS, but always landed back on the man mumbling to himself about the past, present, and future.

"Past!" He suddenly hollered and my attention on him never faltered.

"But when and where?" I finally stood up from my seat and walked over to see just what he was looking at.

"You enjoyed the dressings when we traveled to Charles Dickens' time, well I fancied them, they all dressed so respectively, now they try and see just how little clothing they can put on, it's a shame" The Doctor got off track again and I snapped my fingers in his ear before speaking.

"Destination please?" I questioned.

"Ah, yes, America, 1865, lovely time, end of the war, though their poor president loses his head, that seems to happen quite often for those Americans, hmmm" The Doctor let his thoughts got back to his mind and started fidgeting with the wheels and switches on the TARDIS as he reset our coordinates. After the coordinates were set The Doctor took of his glasses and set them back in his coat pocket before leaving the room without another word. I never knew where he went or what he did, but he was always busy doing something, and although I enjoyed our time together immensely, I did enjoy the time alone as well. It would take an hour or so for us to go back in time after being on the Bassyics' planet so I decided to go and find something to eat. I made my way through the maze of rooms and finally found the kitchen, I rummaged my way through the icebox and finally found some grapes to eat, I washed them and put them in a bowl and decided to go back to the control room and relax until we made it to our final destination. When I arrived back in the control room I was shocked to see The Doctor sitting in my seat with his bloody long legs propped up on the control panel with a half eaten apple in his hand. I kept my distance and just admired the view, he seemed to relax and at home as he stared up at the central column of the TARDIS and took a bite of apple. I was fixated on that apple, the red and juicy and delicious apple that was slowly brought to his lips and devoured with every bite his elegant mouth took of it. I tried to fight the blush that was creeping over my cheeks as I watched this mundane moment with other explicit things in mind. It was no secret that I fancied The Doctor and I would always like to think that it was no secret that he fancied me as well, but sometimes he was so oblivious to what was going on in my mind. My eyes had wandered off and the sharp snap of the apple being bitten again snapped me back to the main attraction. I looked down at the bowl of grapes in my hand and frowned, I so badly wanted an apple now, but not just any apple, his apple. I tried to shake the thought out of my mind and was about to walk out of the room when my name was called.

"Oh Rose" The Doctor turned towards me to holler for me in the depths of the TARDIS, but was shocked when he saw me standing there, "How long have you been standing there, never mind, we need apples when we stop, oh you brought grapes" The Doctor looked at the bowl in my hand and then patted the seat next to him inviting me to sit with him and eat my snack. I made my way over trying to control the color that so badly wanted to rush to my cheeks, I hopped up on the chair next to him and looked down at my grapes once again. As I glared at the grapes that were not apples The Doctor's hand reached into my line of vision and he grabbed a handful of grapes.

"Oi, get your own" I covered the bowl with my hand and then glared up at him as he tossed one into his mouth and pushed his lips tightly together and raised his eyebrows trying to play innocent, "That may have worked on other people, but it don't work on me" I smirked and he opened his hand to reveal the rest of the stolen grapes. I couldn't help but laugh as he offered them back to me and I just shoved his hand away and then tried to grab for his apple.

"Oi" He stole my exclamation as he recoiled his apple and brought it close to his body to try and keep it from me.

"It's only fair, you steal my grapes, I get your apple" I held out my hand demanding he hand it over.

"Now how does that work" He questioned and his voice elevated to a higher tone at the end, "Must be human logic" He shrugged his shoulders and took a huge bite out of his apple and smiled at me with a full mouth.

"Must be time lord logic to be a tease" I mumbled under my breath and The Doctor stopped chewing and looked at me with his left eyebrow cocked in a questioning position.

"What?" I questioned as he continued to look at me. After he didn't say anything I popped a grape in my mouth and chewed while not taking my eyes off of him. Suddenly the TARDIS quit moving and I looked to the door before looking back at The Doctor as he turned the spaceship off and quickly grabbed his coat before running back over to me and grabbing my hand.

"Let's take a look" He practically dragged me out of my seat and out of the door to take a look at our destination, "Take a deep breath Rose, you're breathing the air of history" The Doctor took a deep breath of his own and looked up at the sky with wide, dancing eyes. I took a look around and was not overly impressed, we were packed in between two very dull looking buildings and there was nothing beautiful to catch my eye.

"I'm going to go change" I told The Doctor before walking back into the TARDIS and finding my way back to the endless hall of clothing. I laughed at some of the outrageous outfits that passed me by as I scrolled through the ensembles and finally found a dress that was appropriate for the time. Once I was dressed and ready I headed back out to The Doctor and when he heard the door open he turned his attention and his eyes got only a millimeter wider, if someone was looking in on the encounter from a distance they wouldn't have noticed, but I had been with The Doctor for a long time and I sensed the slight movement. The Doctor's eyes flickered over me a few times as I stood there pretending I didn't notice by patting out my skirt fabric.

"You're staring at me" I looked up at him and The Doctor cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck before turning towards the opening of the alleyway.

"Well, not bad, shall we" He looped his arm so that I could lace mine with his and walk down the alley and onto the main street. As we walked down the main sidewalk The Doctor stopped off and handed a newspaperman a coin before grabbing a newspaper and returning to my side.

"Ah, let's have a look, April 15th 1865, President Lincoln escapes assassin, vice president slain, well now that's not right, there's something odd going on around here" The Doctor lowered the paper in his hand and inspected the area around him.

"Never fails, never can we go to a new place and have a nice trip, trouble follows you like a shadow" I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at the back of The Doctor's head. When The Doctor turned around he had a brilliant smile pasted across his face and I couldn't help but smile back, I was a fool if I thought that running into trouble all the time wasn't one of the highlights of being with The Doctor.

"Coming?" He asked holding his hand out to me and I nodded enthusiastically before grabbing onto his hand and following him as we ran down the street to an unknown location. When we finally stopped I looked up at the building we had approached and nodded to myself at the sense it made to be here, the building read 'Police'. The Doctor nodded to himself quickly before strolling up the stairs and into the building, when the first person approached him he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his psychic paper before introducing himself to the man in front of him.

"I'm Agent Smith, I'm here about the assassin that tried to kill the president, what exactly happened?" He questioned and the man in front of him nodded before ushering The Doctor to a back room. I followed behind The Doctor without anyone really paying attention to my presence and once we were in a secluded room I sat down next to The Doctor and the man asked who I was.

"This is my partner Agent Tyler" He responded and I shook my head slightly, a female cop in 1865, that definitely wasn't drawing major attention to us.

"Female copper?" The man asked.

"Ah, yes, it's something new we are trying out, not going so well, she doesn't listen at all" The Doctor looked at me with a very disapproving look and I had to control my laughter at the odd way his face looked.

"Well then, to the president, John Wilkes Booth was found dead at the top of the stairs to the president's box, he had fired one shot towards the president's head, but was killed and knocked off balance so the bullet missed the president by just inches, unfortunately one of his accomplices was successful in killing the vice president, no word on where he is as of yet" The man explained and I could see The Doctor was absorbing all the information he was being told.

"Thank you sir, my partner and I will go do our own questioning if you don't mind" The Doctor stood up and held out his hand for a farewell handshake. After finding out just what had happened we headed back out of the police station and started walking down the sidewalk once again.

"This isn't right, the president was meant to die, the victory of the war spoiled by the assassination of a brilliant leader, what prevented history from happening" The Doctor contemplated as we continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Was the vice president supposed to die?" I asked and he looked at me and shook his head, "Well, that sounds like the first place I would start, the man that wasn't meant to die" I shrugged my shoulders and he smiled.

"Rose Tyler that is why you are brilliant" He grabbed my hand and we headed for the house of the vice president's widow.

"Mrs. Johnson did your husband mention anything out of the ordinary to you, weird lights, strange looking men or women, anything strange and unusual?" The Doctor asked as we sat in the sitting room on the house having tea.

"No, I'm afraid not, though, as I think about it, he was meeting with a man named Harold several times the past few weeks, but he never mentioned just who he was, I found that a little odd" Mrs. Johnson responded and turned to me with a plate of biscuits.

"No thank you Ma'am" I responded and she set them back on the table in front of us. I found it out of the ordinary for Mrs. Johnson to be so calm when her husband was just murdered the night before, actually, everyone seemed oddly calm about the whole thing, no one got over excited when speaking of the near death of their president.

"Do you have an address or any other information on this Harold fellow?" The Doctor asked and Mrs. Johnson got up and left the room.

"Don't you find this all strange?" I asked and he leaned closer to me and inquired for more information, "No one seems startled or upset about any of this, I don't personally know the prime minister, but it would still make me a little uneasy to know he was so easily taken out" I added and The Doctor nodded in agreement before returning to his upright and proper position.

"Here, this is everything I could find on Harold, hope it's helpful" She handed over a small file and The Doctor took it and examined it. I noticed from my seat that it was still sealed and looked like it had never been opened, it was like she was waiting for us to pick it up or something. I looked at The Doctor with worried eyes and he nodded before standing up and dismissing himself and I.

"I see what you mean now, people seem to be lacking any emotions" The Doctor stopped walking and watched all the people bustling about in the political capital of the United States.

"People should be mourning and celebrating, why aren't they doing anything but walking around" The Doctor was talking to himself and fiddling with the envelope in his hand, I could tell he was getting slightly frustrated at the mind puzzle he was faced with because there was a crease forming where his had was touching the envelope.

"No emotions, change of history, what could it be, slitheen, too obvious, can't be the daleks I would know, what could it be" He continued to mumble to himself and then took out his sonic screwdriver before scanning the immediate area for any sign of alien activity, "Huh, nothing, what on earth is going on here" He placed his screwdriver back in his pocket and brought his other hand up to his hair where he ran a hand through and tugged slightly trying to boost his thinking. When he hand recoiled from his hair it left it very disarrayed and I couldn't help but stare at the messiness of his hair and what it would be like to run my hands through it.

"Rose" The Doctor's voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at him questioningly, "We should go back to the TARDIS and do a full scan" He pointed in the general direction and I pivoted on my heels before following his lead.

After doing a full scan of the broader area for anything out of the ordinary, we once again came up with nothing.

"I don't understand, if there is something out there she should have picked it up" Once again The Doctor hand a hand through his frustrated hair and looked down at the monitor in disbelief.

"We need apples" I stated and started for the door of the TARDIS.

"What?" The Doctor's voice when high pitched as he looked at me confused; I turned and smiled before opening the door and walking out. I took a deep breath as soon as I was out in the open and heaved a sigh of relief, sometimes it was so hard to be around The Doctor, especially when he had no idea what he was doing to me with his antics.

"Rose, you shouldn't be out alone, what if you altered history" The Doctor raced up to me and I hid the groan I so badly wanted to let loose.

"I don't think buying apples is going to change the course of history Doctor" I laughed before crossing the street and walking into a grocery store. I looked around and was very shocked to see that it was so much different from the supermarkets back in the present day. I made my way through the store with The Doctor close on my heels and finally found the apples. I was slightly appalled to see that there were a host of flies hovering over the sickly looking apples, I picked one up and examined it for a moment before putting it back down with a frown.

"Ah, yes, the produce of the 19th century, not as fresh as the 21st" The Doctor picked up an apple of his own and tossed it up in the air before catching it and placing it back where he found it. As I glanced around at the other produce that was in piles on wooden stands I spotted some better looking apples and left the rotten bin to get a closer look. When I approached them I picked one up and examined it, but there was something off about the apple, but it was like I couldn't place just what it was.

"Doctor, do you notice anything off about this apple?" I asked and extended my hand to show him the apple I grasped.

"Well, it's just an apple really, nothing out of the ordinary, though" He paused and examined it closer, "It's blue, apples aren't blue, not on this planet at least" He quirked and then shoved my hand back towards me as he went to examine the rest of the apples in the bin.

"What do you mean it's blue, I don't see a difference, but then again I still feel like it doesn't look right" I stared quizzically at the apple still in my hand and tried to focus on the fact that it was supposedly blue. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the apple appeared to be blue and I jumped back startled at the sudden change of color, "Doctor, why are the apples blue?" I finally asked and he looked up at me over his black-rimmed glasses with his left eyebrow cocked up to a point.

"Because they aren't from around here" He squinted his eyes slightly and took a mental sweep of our surroundings before taking his glasses off Clark Kent style and placing them back in his coat pocket.

"Where are they from then?" I asked taking a few steps towards him and watching him intently. He seemed to be searching through filing cabinets in his head as he stared at the no obviously blue apple in his hand, "And why didn't I notice they were blue at first, I think anyone would notice a blue apple" I moved around a few of the apples in the bin, but all of them remained blue.

"They've been cloaked, so they don't seem out of the ordinary, I do believe these apples are what is causing the emotionlessness of this place, but who and why, we must find out!" The Doctor suddenly sprung into action and raced to the front of the grocery store with apple in hand. After we paid for our one blue apple we made our way back to the TARDIS and The Doctor did his examining as I walked through the maze of halls to the kitchen to grab some food. Ever since The Doctor had, had that apple earlier I had been craving one, but I wasn't about to eat rotten or blue apples, so I settled for an orange I found in the crisper. When I had finished peeling the orange I walked back to the control room and found The Doctor up to his ears in random data printed out.

"What on earth is all of this?" I asked lifting up a sheet of paper and trying to read the foreign letters and numbers.

"Data, about the apple, it's strange, a localized cloaking device for both humans and aliens, obviously whoever this was didn't want anyone to catch them, but they didn't know I was coming" He smiled at his genius and continued to read through the data as he tried to come to some sort of conclusion. I took my seat behind him as he read through the data and ate my orange in peace, unfortunately it didn't taste as good as an apple. I thought about just eating the apple we had brought back, but we still weren't sure whether or not it was the cause of the emotion problems and honestly I didn't want to risk it.

"Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed and spun around to look at me as he held out a piece of paper he had ripped off of the roll that had spilled out of a hidden printer.

"I have no idea what I'm looking at" I shook my head as he looked at me expectantly.

"This, it's from a planet, in a different galaxy, one I haven't been to for almost twenty years, forgot about their odd colored fruit, their oranges are purple you know" He pointed at my fruit and I nodded before telling him to get back on track, "Ah yes, its called Governet, strict little planet, all sorts of rules, including ones that pertain to emotions!" His eyes lit up as he came to the realization all on his own, "Someone must have developed this fruit to sell on the black market for those who had trouble controlling emotions, oh brilliant" He picked up the apple and looked at it with more admiration this time.

"But why bring it here?" I questioned and his excited expression quickly faltered and he frowned at the ground as he thought about the reasons why.

"Why, what would be the advantage of having emotionless humans" The Doctor stood completely still for a moment while he thought and suddenly he looked up at me with a bright smile on his face and light shinning in his eyes.

"I take it you know why" I stood up and waited for him to inform me of his thoughts.

"No emotions, dead vice president, easy to infiltrate the government, change the course of history, but why the vice and not the president" He was suddenly let down that he hadn't thought everything through, "Who stopped the original assassin sent for Abe" He pondered the question for a bit and suddenly came up with the answer he was looking for, "It was Abe himself, oh, brilliant, they already took that seat, they needed a distraction to take the second, so what did they do with poor old Abe" The Doctor placed his things back on the control panel and grabbed his coat before walking out of the TARDIS, leaving me inside confused. I figured it was probably better to follow the Doctor instead of stay in the TARDIS, so I hurried out locking the door behind me. We made our way down the street again and The Doctor was very silent, not saying a word until he stopped in front of a very big white Victorian looking house.

"The White House, last time I was here, it wasn't but halfway built, now look at it!" He smiled and his smile was so radiant that I found myself smiling as well. After we had admired the building for the proper amount of time we made our way across the lawn and up the front steps. I found it quite odd that normal people were permitted to enter the house of the president unannounced and without a million and one safety precautions.

"Agent Smith and Agent Tyler, we would like to speak with the president" The Doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to the first man that looked like he has some sort of authority. The man didn't question us or anything, he just spun in a circle and motioned for us to follow him, we walked down a long corridor and then turned to the left and into a room where the man closed the door as soon as we were inside.

"Mr. President, I'm The Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler, I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions about the recent events surrounding your assassin" The Doctor slowly approached the man seated at the long table as he spoke and I could sense the tension rising in the room.

"Ah, yes, ask away" The President cleared his throat after he spoke, but never looked directly at The Doctor, which I found very odd.

"The report says the assassin was found at the top of the stairs dead after firing one shot, what were your thoughts when you heard the man walking up the stairs, because an alien of your planet would have heard him coming up the stairs, yet you didn't flee the scene, because you knew he was coming, because you had infiltrated the government a long time ago and you wanted to cement your position as supreme leader of this country, little do you know, leading this country does not give you immense power" The Doctor smirked to himself as he saw the 'President' look up at him in horror, "Didn't know that did you, well sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to impeach you for, well being not of this earth" Before The Doctor could finish speaking the man stood up and started running for the nearest door, but The Doctor raced over and blocked his way, "Time to go home" The Doctor looked at the alien in front of him with sorrowful eyes as he spoke with a low and calm tone. I could tell by the look on The Doctor's face, that he was slightly pained that this creature got to go home, but he was and always would be displaced from his wonderful planet of Gallifrey.

We had finally wrapped everything up in 1865 and I had made my way, once again, to the grocery store to pick up some essentials. As I walked by the apple bins I eyed them suspiciously and decided that I would try and pick up a few since I had been craving them for so long, as I stood in front of the bin I got a wicked grin on my face and I grabbed an apple and headed for the check out.

"Rose Tyler, prepare to be amazed by our next location which is to be determined by you" The Doctor chimed as I walked in with the groceries, I let out a laugh and brushed off his words as I walked back to the kitchen and put everything but my apple away. I walked back to the control room with my apple and sat in my usual seat and took a giant bite out of it and tried my best to make as much noise as I could. Just as I had suspected The Doctor turned around and looked at me and when he saw what I had he cocked hi left eyebrow and approached me slowly.

"Rose?" He questioned.

"Yes" I said very flatly.

"Where did you get that apple?" He asked again, I couldn't help but smile and his shoulders relaxed when he found out it wasn't a blue apple. The Doctor went back to preparing the TARDIS for its next flight as I continued to eat my apple with an ample amount of noise. Several times The Doctor looked over at me, but I pretended not to notice and continued to eat my apple, it wasn't until he sighed heavily and started to walk out of the control room that I finally looked at him and cleared my throat.

"If you're going to go get an apple, there are none" I smiled brightly as I took a slow bite out of my apple and tried not to laugh at The Doctor's face as I chewed, payback is always a bitch, especially when an apple can be such a temptation device.

**A/N: So here is chapter two, I know this is completely and utterly horrible, not sure if there is going to be more of this, depends on if people want it and if I get inspiration! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
